Complicated
by akiyume kye
Summary: It all starts with a phone call. And a certain tensai's decision. To choose between Tezuka or Yuuta. Who will he give up? TezuFuji, more pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Complicated**

by akiyume kye

Disclaimer: Nope, it'll never be mine.

Pairings: For starters, there's TezuFuji of course. More to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Yuuta: Why did you call?

Fuji: Is there any reason why I shouldn't?

Yuuta: (silence)

Fuji: Well, how are you?

Yuuta: Just go straight to the point.

Fuji: Yuuta, I just want to know how you're doing.

Yuuta: Oh really? Ok, I'm fine, I'm well, everything's great. How's that?

Fuji: Yuuta, please don't do this to me every time I call.

Yuuta: You should be happy I actually bother to talk to you.

Fuji: Why are you so… so cold to me? Is something wrong?

Yuuta: (silence)

Fuji: Yuuta?

Yuuta: You're irritating, Aniki.

Fuji: But-

Yuuta: You know why, don't you? You know why I'm so cold to you yet you keep asking me that same old question. Don't you get tired of yourself sometimes? If you're not, I am.

Fuji: I… I don't mean to… Please, Yuuta. Please understand…

Yuuta: Understand? What's there to understand? That you'll always be above me? That I'll never be able to beat you? Oh please, I'm long over that. I'm not some little kid you have to protect anymore. I've grown, Aniki. And I don't need you.

Fuji: Then what is it, Yuuta? What is it that still keeps you away? Why don't you want to come back? Nee-san misses you. I miss y-

Yuuta: Don't say it. You don't mean it.

Fuji: I do. You know I really do.

Yuuta: Forget it, it doesn't work.

Fuji: Why don't you believe me? Don't you remember how we used to play together when we were young? You weren't like this before, Yuuta. You've changed.

Yuuta: I _have_ changed. And for the better too. Unlike you.

Fuji: Unlike… me?

Yuuta: Yes.

Fuji: Why are you saying this? How have I changed? I've always been here for you, Yuuta. I've always been your brother.

Yuuta: I'm ashamed to even acknowledge you.

Fuji: (silence)

Yuuta: Hurts doesn't it? But that's the truth. You brought this upon yourself.

Fuji: What did I do? Why, Yuuta? Why do you like to hurt me so much?

Yuuta: You're irritating.

Fuji: Why?

Yuuta: Because you keep asking "why".

Fuji: (silence)

Yuuta: Fine. W_hy _don't you ask yourself _why_ I'm saying all these things to you and _why_ I still refuse to go home and _why _I'm ashamed of you!

Fuji: Tell me. I want to know. If there's anything I could do, Yuuta, I'll do it. I'll change for you. I'll do anything so you would come home. I'll even move out, just so you will come back.

Yuuta: There's no need.

Fuji: Why not?

Yuuta: Stop asking me why.

Fuji: Well, what else can I say?

Yuuta: Forget it.

Fuji: Then tell me. Tell me what I can do.

Yuuta: You won't do it.

Fuji: I will..

Yuuta: You won't.

Fuji: I will, as long as I'm able to.

Yuuta: Oh yea yea, you're more than able to. But you won't do it. Don't promise what you can't do.

Fuji: I'll do it, for you. I promise.

Yuuta: I don't believe you.

Fuji: If I say I will, I won't go back on my word, Yuuta. You have to believe me.

Yuuta: (silence)

Fuji: If I do what you ask for, will you come home?

Yuuta: I guess so.

Fuji: Then tell me what you want me to do.

Yuuta: And you'll definitely do it?

Fuji: I said I will.

Yuuta: Break up with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**To be continued…**or so I think.

Well, how was this? Trying to see how a different writing style will feel. :)  
Do drop me a review if you may! Arigatoo!


	2. Chapter 2: Fuji's Dilemma

**Complicated**

by akiyume kye

Disclaimer: Nope, it'll never be mine.

Pairings: For starters, there's TezuFuji of course. More to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fuji's Dilemma**

Fuji: If I do what you ask for, will you come home?

Yuuta: I guess so.

Fuji: Then tell me what you want me to do.

Yuuta: And you'll definitely do it?

Fuji: Yes.

Yuuta: Break up with Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-

Fuji: (silence)

Yuuta: You can't do it, can you? Forget it, I should have known.

Fuji: Is this why you refused to come back home?

Yuuta: Yes.

Fuji: (silence)

Yuuta: Well, I got to go. Mizuki-san is going to train with me.

Fuji: At this hour?

Yuuta: He does things at his own pace. I don't complain.

Fuji: Is he good to you?

Yuuta: Better than you are to me.

Fuji: Yuuta…

Yuuta: You can't even do what you promised!

Fuji: I…

Yuuta: If you can't even do that for me, I really have got nothing more to say.

Fuji: But-

Yuuta: Quit the "but's". I've heard enough from… Ah, Mizuki-san… Matte, I'm coming.

Fuji: He's waiting for you?

Yuuta: What's the problem with that?

Fuji: He's in YOUR room?

Yuuta: So?

Fuji: (silence)

Yuuta: Well are you done? I don't have so much time to waste on you.

Fuji: Yuuta… gomen. I…

Mizuki: Fuji Syuusuke. How nice to have you call up! How is it over at Seigaku?

Fuji: (silence)

Mizuki: Since you've got nothing to say, I guess we'll call it a day, shall we?

Fuji: Leave Yuuta alone.

Mizuki: Ahh… And why will I do that?

Fuji: Just leave him alone.

Mizuki: You can't make me.

Fuji: (silence)

Mizuki: At least I can be the person his aniki could never be. At least I'm here for him. At least I'm willing to do things, to sacrifice for him. Are you willing, Fuji Syuusuke? Not willing enough to let go of your _boyfriend_ are you? Tsk tsk. You disappoint me.

_Beep.Beep.Beep._

Mizuki: He hung up.

Yuuta: Whatever. Let's go.

* * *

Fuji slammed down the phone.

He was angry.  
_Mizuki…_

The very one who almost destroyed Yuuta's shoulder.

The blue eyed tensai hated him with all his heart, and yet his younger brother thought so highly of his mentor.

Settling down on his bed, he contemplated calling Yuuta back, but decided not to.  
He would probably have gone out to practice with Mizuki anyway.

Fuji frowned. He wondered what Mizuki was up to now.  
Was he going to teach Yuuta something that would harm his body again?

He felt like screaming, he felt like beating Mizuki up.  
Mizuki was a man who would stop at nothing just so he could win.

_How could Yuuta have met someone as cruel as him_? Fuji wondered.

But then his thoughts went back to the earlier conversation.

-

_If I do what you ask for, will you come home?_

_I guess so._

_Then tell me what you want me to do._

_And you'll definitely do it?_

_Yes. _

_Break up with Tezuka Kunimitsu._

-

Fuji's heart sank.  
How could he ever give up the love of his life?

It was impossible.

The tensai lay down on this bed and stared into the ceiling.

-

_At least I can be the person his aniki could never be. _

_At least I'm here for him. At least I'm willing to do things, to sacrifice for him. _

_Are you willing, Fuji Syuusuke? _

_Are you willing?_

-

He cupped his hands over his ears and suppressed an urge to scream.

-

_Are you willing? _

_Are you willing, Fuji Syuusuke?_

_-_

That voice haunted him. The taunting voice of Mizuki Hajime.  
The person that Fuji hated the most was back to haunt him.

_But why?_ Fuji wanted to ask his brother.  
_Why would this have stopped you from coming home?_

He had suspected that Mizuki had been the cause of it all along, but it surprised him to find out that he was the one who had pushed Yuuta away instead.

-

_I'm ashamed to even acknowledge you._

-

"Why are you ashamed of my relationship with Tezuka?" Fuji unconsciously blurted out.  
"Why, Yuuta? Why?"

It was a hard promise to fulfill.  
And it wasn't just hard.

It was impossible.

Fuji wondered if he could ever do it. The thought had never once crossed his mind.  
If it did, he must have been mad.

Yet now, his brother had asked him to break up with his lover.

-

_If I do what you ask for, will you come home?_

_I guess so._

-

Fuji knew that breaking up with Tezuka was the only way to get Yuuta to come home, but he wondered if he was willing to sacrifice this much for him.

Yuuta had never thanked him for the many things Fuji had done for him.  
He had never appreciated what his elder brother did for him.

The tensai was troubled.

It scared him to think that that was the only way to get Yuuta back.

Yuuta was his brother and Fuji loved him dearly, but this…  
This was too much.

Was his love for Tezuka more than his brotherly love for Yuuta?

Family had always been his top priority all his life, hadn't it?

Fuji was confused and distraught, and busied himself, thinking of other ways and means he could get Yuuta home, but thought of none.

There was only one way.

-

_Break up with Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_You can't do it, can you?_

-

Those voices were back.

-

_Are you willing, Fuji Syuusuke?_

-

Fuji bit his lip.  
He was apprehensive, he was worried.

And for the first time, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Will Fuji give up Tezuka for his ungrateful brother?  
And why does Yuuta want him to break up with Tezuka?

Was there…

A hidden motive?

* * *

Please R&R! 


End file.
